Problem Page
by Mrs Shades
Summary: Sonny and Chad still are in denial and need to find a way to reveal there feelings, because there too shy to do it face to face what happens when So Random and Mackenzie falls are introduced to a Worry Book? no good with the summaries
1. Chapter 1

Days like these alot of people dream to be in a relationship, filled with lust, love and attention.

As for Sonny Munro, her mind was stuck on the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper as for him; his mind was suck on Sonny. But not once did they dare tell each other their feelings. But there had to be a way, that didn't mean face to face with each other.

The day went by like usual, every now and then when Chad and Sonny passed, if no one was there but them, Chad would click his teeth and smile at Sonny, she would blush, Sonnys blush was Chad reward, whereas Sonnys reward was Chad's smile. What were they waiting for, the stupid pair, all locked up inside themselves, trying to get but so shy to do so.

Later that day Mr Condor called everyone from the Random's and the fall's to his office.

"Hello everyone, I have felt that everyone is keeping themselves locked up"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion

"ok let's make this simpler, people need to stop hiding things they just want to get off their chest, because I see people getting nervous for reasons I do not know, and it's annoying me, I want to see people acting normal, so I have devised a plan, a worry book called problem pages, on here, you can explain your locked up feelings"

Then a light bulb appeared above Chad and Sonnys head

Me: ah good one

Brain: thanks I thought you would like it

Me: not like real bulbs would appear but still excellent (Mr. Burns styled excellent)

Chad and Sonny could slowly and easily reveal their feeling to each other on the website

Both shows left Mr Condors office after an excruciating 1 hour of boring blab and headed back to their studios.

All of them had had a go at writing there problems in the book, apart from Sonny, she got handed the book and read the other entries:

Portlyn: I wish there was more food at the canteen

Zora: I love my sarcophagus, but I need a friend

Tawni: I'm pretty but I'm running out of conditioner

Grady: I love Nico my bro, but I need food

Nico: wow Grady can read my mind

Chad: there is someone I like really like, she beautiful, dark thick gloss hair, and shimmering chocolaty gems, I just don't know if she likes me

Sonny was shocked and a little jealous. _Jealous?!?!?!?, are you kidding me girl, you aren't falling for Chad, oh no no no._

So with that thought and all the other thoughts in the book she wrote down her worry

Sonny: ok shut up if it's the same as Chad's, but there is someone I like as well, but I know he hates me, he doesn't like so Random's

_Crap, well that was clue to who I like, as well its better in than out, I always say (_Shrek)

**Sorry it's so short, but more chapters coming soon and yes you have probably heard of the idea before but still. If there any phrases from a Disney channel or anything or if you have any ideas for the story please let me know, and please please review, I've wrote one story and got 8 reviews for it and no more even though I did add a chapter. ******** thanks, let's hope I get digital applause instead of digital toms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start I just want to say thank you to a couple of people**

***ahem* xocharleyfletcherxo, xxPeaceLoveMusicxx, SterlingIsMyKnight, Sonnyandchadlove and LilHaven for reviewing my story (and yes I only have 5 reviews, my stories must really suck, anyway, thanks to the people who actually reviewed. :D**

**SPOV**

The next couple of days were filled up with rehearsals and writing problems in the worry book, Sonny picked up the book to write another worry in when she noticed an unusual message written by Chad.

Chad: I'm finding her harder and harder to resist each day, maybe I should just tell her how I feel, yeah because I would have the guts, well I'm to So Ra- I mean so rap my head off.

Sonny giggled, reading Chad's note trying to hide what he was trying to say

**CPOV**

I can't believe what I wrote in that book that has got to be the biggest giveaway.

Chad wondered all day, could he get the book back? _Yeah right, too late now Chad_

Later that day, after a juicy plate of lamb, he headed down to So Random; he was finally going to tell Sonny how he felt.

_Ok Chad you can do this, be a gentleman and knock on the this time, and aaaaah I'm freaking ou-_

All of a sudden the door opened and Sonny nearly fell with shock because she didn't know Chad was there. But lucky for Chad he had his moment and managed to grab Sonny before she hit ground

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

Her voice softened as her eye slowly drifted into Chad's

"Please don't scare me like that again, and what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well you probably guessed by the notes in the worry book, who I was talking about"

Sonnys eyes started to tear "um well you said S-So Random, I'm going to go with Tawni because one, well Zora's to young for you, and well you hate me, our daily argument and well thats my guess bye"

Sonny tried to hurry back into her dressing room but Chad grabbed her arm which made her bounce back toward Chad's direction.

"Why are getting all upset Sonshine... wait are you getting jealous, because you luuuuve me?"

"Psh, me love you, of course not, why would I ever-"Sonny was interrupted

"Sonny?"

"Ok fine, I'm madly in love with you, but that wouldn't make any different to you, you already love someone else"

"Really Sonny really? Try and guess"

"Look Chad I haven't got time for your games"

"Fine I'll tell you it's-"

Chad cut himself of, grabbed Sonny around the waist and passionately kissed her, grazing his tongue on her bottom lip wanting to go deeper, Sonny gave him access, whilst he pinned her against the wall, and with Sonnys had gripping lightly onto Chad's shirt collar

"Do you know who it is yet?" Chad teased Sonny whilst still a hold of her around her waist and Sonnys arms around his neck.

"Hmm let me guess, oh could it be I don't the luckiest girl in the world ME?"

"Oh indeed"

And once again merging their lips together, as for the rest of the casts they still have their own problems to think about, as others have been solved *hint hint*

**Ok people, there my story now I was going to stop it there, but if I get enough reviews I might continue it, but let's try and get double digit reviews this time. And yes before people ask, there is the queue to chuck the tomato's at me. (Now press that green button, oh and my stomach just rumbled I need coco pops) :D the button, now, press. thanks**


End file.
